


Burden of Guilt

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Samurai Champloo doesn't belong to me.

They both weren't talking.

Fuu tapped her foot, arms crossed. They flinched as her arm lashed out, finger pointing at an empty bag.

" _Somebody_ ate the last of our food. Start talking."

After a moment Mugen said, "It wasn't me."

Jin put his hand to the hilt of his sword.

Mugen did the same, growling, "Wanna go at it!"

"ENOUGH!" They sat back down in a hurry.

"All right," she said, a headache forming, "go make money. NOW."

They left in under a second, Mugen's muttering marking their direction.

Fuu sighed.

On the roof, a flying squirrel groaned, stomach aching.


End file.
